bravetenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Brave 10 (Anime): Folge 4
zurück zur Episodenübersicht Allgemeines Erscheinungsdatum: 29. Jänner 2012 Titel: "Soul of the Gods" ("Die Seele der Gottheit") Kurze Zusammenfassung Kakei, Saizou und Isanami sind inzwischen in Izumo angekommen und entdecken beim Durchsuchen des Schreins einen Geheimgang, an dessen Ende sie jedoch nur unlesbare Schriftzeichen vorfinden. Als sie wieder zurückkehren wollen, werden sie in einen Kampf mit der Schlangenbeschwörerin und Hanzou verwickelt, die sie dank Kamanosuke ausknocken und wieder an die Erdoberfläche zurückkehren können. Als sie sich schon in Sicherheit wiegen, entführt Date Masamune plötzlich vor ihren Augen Isanami, wogegen die drei Verletzten allerdings nicht viel ausrichten können. Handlung Nicht nur Saizou, Kakei und Isanami sind auf dem Weg nach Izumo, nun ist auch Date Masamune, der Gebieter von Oushuu, mit seinem Untergebenen Sunamoto zum Schrein aufgebrochen, um das Kushimitama zu suchen. Er möchte es in seinen Besitz bringen, um das Blatt zu wenden, allerdings würde dies laut Sunamoto Unheil über diese Welt bringen. Die kleine Gruppe der Braves sind inzwischen beim Schrein angekommen und beginnen, diesen zu durchsuchen. Für Isanami ist dies keine leichte Aufgabe, da der Anblick des zerstörten Gebäuden schmerzliche Erinnerungen an eine Zeit, in der dort noch ein buntes Treiben herrschte, erweckt. Die junge Priesterin wird immer wieder an ihre Zeit im Schrein erinnert und erträgt es beinahe gar nicht mehr, durch die niedergebrannten Räume zu gehen, doch dann wird sie von Saizou, der ihr gefolgt ist, aus ihren trübseligen Gedanken gerissen. Dieser schafft es wieder einmal, Isanami neuen Mut zuzusprechen. Als sie ihm ihre Gefühle ausschüttet, gibt er ihr eine, auf Isanamis Situation zugeschnittene, Antwort, doch das Mädchen bemerkt, dass Saizou bereits in einer ähnlichen Situation gewesen sein musste und dieser Gedanke sein Schlüssel zum Weitermachen gewesen ist. Als Isanami Saizou wie gewöhnt um den Hals fällt, werden sie plötzlich durch einen Kanonenschuss daran erinnert, dass Kakei sich ebenfalls auf dem Gelände befindet. Alarmiert machen sie sich auf den Weg zu ihm, da dieser Schuss als Notsignal vereinbart ist, finden den Brave jedoch unversehrt und in keinerlei Kampf verwickelt vor. thumb|200pxDer Ort, an dem er steht, scheint allerdings etwas Seltsames an sich zu haben. Obwohl er eigentlich Spuren des Brandes aufweisen müsste, ist der Metallpfeiler nicht einmal rußig. Saizou fällt auf, dass sich ein seltsames Zeichen, das dem auf seiner Skizze sehr ähnlich sieht, im Boden befindet und identifiziert es als Ying-Yang-Symbol, kann sich jedoch keinen Reim darauf machen, wieso dieses Zeichen so seltsam angeordnet ist. Er fragt sich, ob die Steine vielleicht verschoben werden sollen, sodass die gewohnte Form des Yin-Yang-Symbols entsteht. thumb|left|230pxKakei versucht deshalb mit ganzer Kraft, die Steine zu bewegen und stempelt dies schon als unmöglich ab. Isanami jedoch beginnt, von Erinnerungen geleitet, mit dem Stein in der Mitte, das Symbol in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen und hat es bald geschafft. Als sie die letzten Steine fertig gedreht hat, sinkt plötzlich das Symbol ein Stückchen ab und beginnt, in einem geheimnisvollen Blau zu leuchten. Saizou, Kakei und Isanami, die schnell zurückgesprungen ist, beobachten, wie sich das Symbol, das sich in zwei Hälften teilt, zu beiden Seiten unter der Erde verschwindet und Steinstufen darunter zum Vorschein kommen. Als sie die endlos scheinende Treppe hinuntergestiegen sind, finden sie einen leeren Raum vor. Bloß an einer Wand sind Schriftzeichen eingeritzt, die sie allerdings nicht entziffern können, da sie laut Isanami in der Sprache des Izumo-Schreins geschrieben sind. Als sich die drei wieder zum Gehen wenden wollen, tauchen hinter ihnen plötzlich Untergebene Masamunes auf: Hattori Hanzou und die Schlangenbeschwörerin, die bereits gegen Sasuke gekämpft hat und scheinbar flüchten konnte. Die Frau schneidet Kakei sofort mithilfe ihrer Schlangen von der Gruppe ab und belegt ihn mit einem Zauber, sodass er zur Gänze unter ihrer Kontrolle steht. Während Saizou mit Hanzou kämpft, um diesen von Isanami fernzuhalten, beginnt die Frau, Kakei mit kleienen Kunais Schnitte im Gesicht zuzufügen. Dieser allerdings erzürnt sich selbst in dieser Situation noch darüber, dass es sich für eine Frau nicht schicke, einen Mann zu besteigen, was der Schlangenbeschwörerin nur noch mehr Freude an ihrem Spielchen bereitet.thumb Saizou hat seinem Gegner, der davon überzeugt war, in diesem Kampf klar überlegen zu sein, ein Stück seiner Maske zerrissen, was diesen nur noch rasender macht. Saizou wird schließlich von Hanzous Angriff direkt getroffen und kann sich nur noch mit Mühe auf den Beinen halten. Doch da beginnt plötzlich ein Wind in der Höhle zu wüten, der den Bann der Schlangenfrau lockert und Kamanosuke legt einen, lautstark kommentierten, Auftritt hin. Nachdem Kamanosuke klar geworden ist, dass sie alleine keine Chance gegen Hanzou hat, lässt sie sich durch das Angebot, mit Saizou so lange zu spielen, bis sie weint, dazu verleiten, in den Hintergrund zu treten und ihm den Rücken zu decken. Gemeinsam schaffen sie es, Hanzou auszuknocken, allerdings bleiben die Beiden auch nicht unversehrt. Kakei, der durch die Lockerung des Zaubers sein Gewehr ergreife konnte, wird von seiner Gegnerin umklammert. Seine einzige Chance diesen Kampf noch zu gewinnen, ist, durch sich selbst hindurch auf die Frau zu schießen, was er schließlich auch tut und seine Gegnerin schwer verwundet in der Höhle zurücklässt. Als die vier wieder im Freien angekommen sind, verarztet Isanami die Wunden ihrer Kameraden. Als schon glauben, alles überstanden zu haben, kommt Date Masamune zum Schrein und krallt sich im Vorbeireiten Isanami, obwohl er bereits gehört hat, dass es sich bei dem Kushimitama, hinter dem er her ist, bloß um die Haarspange der Priesterin handelt. Da Saizou, Kakei und Kamanosuke völlig entkräftet sind, können sie bloß zusehen, wie die junge Priesterin entführt wird, nicht aber die Verfolgung aufnehmen. Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Episoden-Zusammenfassung